Silenti
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Fantasmas de natais passados. - Severus Snape/Harry Potter


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio:**nenhum

**Ship:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Capa:** link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Fantasmas de natais passados.

**Spoiller:**7 – esta fic ignora solenemente o Epílogo E a morte de um personagem.

**Beta:** Rebeca Dua – obrigada, moça ^^

**Finalização:**19 de dezembro de 2009

**Quantidade de capítulos:**1

**Silêncios**

Tem coisas que simplesmente não combinam.

Severus Snape e natal era um bom exemplo.

Para ele, Jingle Bells, pinheiros, presentes e ceia especial eram somente motivos a mais para falar cada vez menos, isso quando as poucas palavras não eram substituídas por rosnados baixos.

Mas depois de três anos juntos, Harry já havia se acostumado. Não que não tivesse se assustado no primeiro.

Depois do fim da guerra, a reorganização do mundo e a reabilitação de Severus, Harry e ele conversaram e estabeleceram uma relação de admiração mútua estranha. Harry foi morar na Toca por algum tempo e Severus voltou a ensinar no colégio, em DCAT, já que a maldição fora quebrada com a morte de Voldemort. E, quando o natal chegou, ele _quis_ convidar o professor, e se magoou quando ele simplesmente não veio.

Por isso, no ano seguinte, passou o natal no colégio a convite da professora McGonnagal, e percebeu que, se Severus ainda se juntava aos vivos naquela data no passado, devia ser por insistência de Dumbledore.

Mas, independente do natal, suas conversas continuavam, e o primeiro beijo dos dois aconteceu na páscoa daquele ano, com alguma surpresa de ambas as partes, mas sem vontade nenhuma de parar com aquilo.

No natal seguinte já moravam juntos, e Harry cometeu o erro de convidar Ron e Mione para cearem com eles. No fim, comeram só os três, porque Severus sumiu, voltando no dia seguinte, calado. Harry se permitiu ficar magoado, mas entendeu quando Severus o abraçou _daquela forma_.

Harry não precisava ser um gênio para entender, depois de tudo, que Severus tinha um passado complexo que ainda o atingia de várias formas. E, se o motivo de não gostar de natal não estava entre as memórias que ele escolhia compartilhar com Harry, o garoto não ia questioná-lo.

Mas sentia estar longe de Severus nessa noite.

Era... ruim ver Ron e Mione se beijando, felizes, ver Ginny grávida sendo abraçada por Dean, ver o Sr e a Sra Weasley sentarem-se lado a lado após comerem e ela deitar a cabeça contra seu ombro enquanto os outros trocavam presentes. E ele não queria se sentir daquela forma.

Por isso, naquele ano somente almoçou com os Weasleys. Passaram a tarde juntos na Toca, trocaram presentes, fizeram guerra de bolas de neve, e depois Ron e Mione aparataram com ele até próximo a sua casa. O interior estava iluminado fracamente com a luz amarelada da lareira e isso aqueceu o coração de Harry enquanto caminhavam devagar pela trilha de pedras congeladas que leva até a porta. Hermione ria, corada, ainda não acostumada com o vinho de elfos, e Harry se mantinha sorridente também quando abriu a porta após ter se despedido dos amigos.

O cenário que o esperava, porém, não era muito feliz. Severus estava sentado em uma poltrona, fitando a lareira onde o fogo quase se extinguia, a garrafa de vinho vazia sobre a mesa ao lado e a taça cheia entre as mãos. Os olhos negros se moveram quando Harry fechou a porta, mas ele não esboçou nenhuma outra reação além de levar o copo aos lábios finos, tragar devagar o líquido e voltar à posição inicial.

Harry parou ao lado de sua poltrona, olhando para o mesmo ponto que o homem olhava, e, diferente dele, se incomodou com as brasas e a luta do fogo em sobreviver, principalmente agora que a onda de vento frio vinda da rua quando abrira a porta o atingia. Ter Severus ali, alheio a isso, o fazia pensar o quanto ele era habituado ao frio, a ponto de não se incomodar se havia ou não calor a sua volta. Com um feitiço silencioso, o instigou, fazendo a luz e uma brisa morna se espalharem pelo ambiente.

Como única reação, Severus deu mais um gole no vinho, se recostando à poltrona com os olhos fechados, como se o excesso de luz o fizesse perder o interesse que tinha de observar qualquer outra coisa. Sentir seus ombros pressionados com força contra a poltrona, como se algo se apoiasse neles, e ter um peso sobre seu quadril o fez abri-los novamente, para se ver cara a cara com os olhos verdes.

- Achei que ia chegar mais tarde. – Severus pousou a taça na mesinha ao lado e disse casualmente, mas engoliu em seco, sua voz saindo rouca com a proximidade do outro, e Harry reconheceu uma defesa naquela frase.

- Eu queria ficar com você. – respondeu aproximando sua face da do outro, os lábios se roçando a cada palavra, já quase podia sorver o aroma do vinho.

- Não devia deixar seus amigos sozinhos. – Snape disse com uma frieza imprópria à situação.

- Eles entendem. Sou um homem casado e essa é a minha casa. – Harry se inclinou, falando muito perto de seu ouvido e depositando um beijo sobre a pele sensível do pescoço do outro.

Severus o empurrou levemente, ganhando espaço o suficiente entre os seus corpos para encarar o garoto, sério.

- Não somos casados.

Um sorriso provocante surgiu nos lábios de Harry.

- Eu sei. Mas você _gosta_ que eu diga isso. – ele percebeu os olhos negros brilharem, mesmo que a expressão do outro continuasse séria, e baixou ainda mais a voz, sem romper o contato visual entre os dois – Você gosta da idéia, não gosta? Gosta quando eu digo que sou _seu_, e que nada mais importa.

Severus ainda o encarava como se avaliasse aquelas palavras, naquela situação, naquele _dia_, e Harry quase conseguia admirar seu autocontrole e a profundidade da mágoa que ele deveria sentir por aquela data, mas estava determinado.

Inclinou-se, voltando a colar todo o seu corpo ao do homem, roçando seus quadris no processo. Deslizou as mãos de seus ombros pelo pescoço até enredar os dedos nos cabelos escuros, e sussurrou junto ao ouvido do homem.

- Eu _sou_ seu. – mãos fortes seguraram suas coxas, o puxando mais e ele ouviu um ofegar - E não me importo com mais nada neste momento. – seu cabelo foi puxando também para trás não de forma exatamente delicada, e ele teve sua boca tomada em um beijo aflito.

- Harry... – o sussurro saiu trêmulo quando Severus rompeu o beijo, mas o garoto não esperou que ele encontrasse o que queria dizer, voltando a simplesmente beijá-lo com a mesma fúria que o beijo se iniciara.

Suas mãos correram pelo tórax do outro, desvencilhando os botões de suas casas para poder tocar a pele fria que se escondia sob as vestes, se movendo devagar sobre seu colo, sentindo as reações que isso provocava no outro homem e se deliciando ao não livrá-lo de seus lábios para que pudesse argumentar contra aquilo.

Severus deixou a cabeça cair contra a poltrona, respirando fundo e rapidamente quando Harry saiu de seu colo em um ato de sadismo, abandonando-o sozinho com o peito exposto para a noite fria longe do calor do seu corpo. Tentou se acostumar rapidamente àquela ausência, seu objetivo era ficar sozinho, afinal, e abriu os olhos para procurar finalmente pelo outro.

E o encontrou ajoelhado entre suas pernas.

- Potter, me deixe em paz e vai se divertir com seus _amiguinhos_. – disse, entredentes, sabendo que aquela posição não se dava sem um propósito.

Harry somente sorriu.

- Eu _estou_ me divertindo. – e abriu a calça do outro, tocando-o vagarosamente, sem deixar de olhar sua face. Era delicioso ver como Severus se desarmava gradualmente com ele: a face séria dando lugar à expressão de prazer, a postura rígida se permitindo estremecer e se adaptar ao que o corpo sentia, as palavras duras cedendo aos gemidos baixos. Se inclinou, tomando-o com a boca, ouvindo um gemido mais alto e a mão forte voltar aos seus cabelos, guiando seus movimentos.

Quando o quadril passou a investir levemente contra seus lábios, buscando por mais toque, Harry parou, beijando devagar a pele sensível do baixo ventre do homem enquanto tentava controlar a própria respiração. Ergueu os olhos, fitando o outro ofegante, largado na poltrona, e sorriu.

Afastou-se um pouco, indo se sentar no carpete em frente à lareira, bem na direção do olhar negro. Desabotoou a camisa devagar, a despindo totalmente e jogando para um canto, chutou os sapatos longe e começou a abrir lentamente a calça, sentindo o olhar do outro sobre ele.

Severus terminou de se despir e se abaixou, puxando a última peça de roupa do garoto pelos tornozelos, o olhando deitado nu a sua frente, sorrindo.

- É seu presente. – ele disse, provocante.

- Eu já tive isso antes. – Severus sorriu, se ajoelhando no chão entre as pernas de Harry e deitando-se sobre o corpo menor.

- Mas não no natal. – o semblante do homem se fechou com essas palavras de forma alarmante, e Harry tocou seu rosto, puxando-o para mais perto, beijando seus lábios fechados – Eu não preciso que você me diga o que te fez ficar assim, eu só não quero que você me afaste por algo que não está mais aqui. Severus, eu...

Harry não conseguiu completar a frase quando sua boca foi tomada em um beijo quente, intenso e com um carinho raro em Severus.

- Esqueça. – o homem pediu e Harry concordou, voltando a beijá-lo.

Era difícil de esquecer quando seus dedos corriam pela pele branca marcada por mais cicatrizes do que sabia que poderia contar, mas não tinha como negar esse silêncio quando as mãos pesadas corriam da mesma forma pelas suas próprias cicatrizes sem questionar nada, sem exigir nada além do carinho de volta.

Harry se virou no abraço do homem, ficando deitado de bruços sob seu corpo, sentindo o peso do corpo maior se acomodar sobre o dele enquanto os lábios de Severus corriam pelo seu pescoço e ombros, deixando um rastro quente que fazia sua respiração se alterar gradativamente enquanto a mão segurava seu quadril com firmeza, o corpo do outro se atritando contra o dele em um ritmo ditado pelos gemidos dos dois, até erguê-lo um pouco, buscando a posição exata para uni-los.

- Severus! Ah...

A mão de Harry correu de forma perdida pelo carpete, procurando qualquer apoio, e os dedos do homem a buscaram para se entrelaçarem enquanto ele esperava que o garoto se acalmasse, beijando suas costas e tentando não se mover até que Harry se acostumasse com o contato. O sinal veio com a face de Harry se voltando em busca de um beijo, impulsionando o quadril contra o dele, e Severus investiu, tomando-o totalmente.

Ele dobrou o braço, fazendo com que Harry dobrasse o seu também, usando-o como apoio sem deixar que os dedos do garoto escapassem dos seus, a outra mão correndo o lado de seu corpo até tocá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que investia contra ele, envolvendo-o completamente em seu abraço. Harry gemia, perdido nas sensações, tremendo em seus braços, pedindo por mais contato, se movendo com ele naquela cadência que Severus nunca pensou que conseguiria ter com alguém.

Ele encostou a boca junto ao ouvido de Harry, respirando fundo, sentindo seu próprio corpo tomado de prazer, muito perto do ápice, e quis dizer, queria que Harry soubesse o que aquilo tudo significava para ele, queria colocar em palavras o que era estar com Harry ali... _amando-o_.

Mas ele foi treinado por tempo demais para _não_ dizer o que sentia, e não era fácil. Nada era fácil ainda. E Harry fazia tudo mais... leve. E ele sabia que não conseguiria sozinho. Mas o momento havia passado e Harry se contorcia, dizendo seu nome, perdido em êxtase, e Severus fechou os olhos, afundando o rosto em seus cabelos, e se deixou levar por aquela onda de sensações também.

Os corpos caíram sobre o carpete, exaustos, e permaneceram daquela forma, unidos, respirando, buscando a calma que estar ali, presos naquele abraço após a intensidade, lhes permitia.

Harry girou o corpo, soltando sua mão e deitando em seu braço, e Severus ficou de lado para olhá-lo melhor, sentindo o calor do fogo contra a pele de forma calma e aconchegante no silêncio cúmplice dos dois.

- Quando você vai entender que eu _gosto_ de você? – Harry perguntou, baixo, seus dedos tocando a face do outro com carinho, a voz doce quase triste.

- Por que você faz isso? – Severus perguntou, acariciando seu rosto e olhando diretamente os olhos verdes.

- Porque você precisa de lembranças felizes. – Harry sorriu e depositou um beijo leve nos lábios do homem – Feliz natal, Severus.

**FIM**

**NA: TWINZITA, FELIZ NATAL E QUE 2010 SEJA BACANA PRA XUXU! \o/**

**Eu te enchi o saco falando entrelinhas dessa fic durante dias, e depois levei séculos para postar, mas eu sei que você entende que eu sou uma negação para surpresas e que é um suplício escrever sem você, não entende? ._.**

***milhões de abraços***

**Espero que goste! :own: **

**E que goste da capa! :own: **

**E que te inspire a me dar meu presente também, que eu já estou me coçando pra saber o que é XD**

**Ah, e no fim das contas, nem é tão triste, vai ._. É só que... sei lá... não saiu simplesmente feliz. Eu tentei, juro .-.**

**E a todos os outros que também a lerão, tenham um bom ano e comentem!!!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
